Bad Can Turn Good
by E. Limberg
Summary: Detective Valens comes from Philadelphia to question Stella about a murder. After she finally tells his what happened that one night thirty years ago, he informs her that she was born in Greece and isn't a citizen. Based of Cold Reveal spoilers. MS later
1. Involvement

**Bad Can Turn Good**

**Chapter 1: Involvement**

"Stella, come here for a minute," Mac calls down the hallway.

The curly haired detective turns around and walks to him. "What do you need, Mac?"

"This is Detective Scotty Valens from the cold case unit in Philadelphia," he indicates the man standing beside him. "Detective Valens, this is Stella Bonasera."

"Nice to meet you," Scotty shakes her hand.

"You too," Stella smiles at him before looking back towards Mac. "I'm sorry for being rude but Adam just gave us a big break in the case. I've got to find Lindsay and Flack so we can pick the guy up." Stella starts to walk away.

Mac grabs her arm. "Stel, he's not here to help us on a case. He and his partner finally identified one of the bodies found in an alley after about thirty years. They reopened the case and ran the DNA that was found on a bloody jacket next to the body through CODIS again. This time they got a match. Your blood covers that jacket, Stella. Detective Valens and I need to know what happened that night."

"You said you were from Philadelphia?"

Valens nods. "If you don't mind, we should take this to an interrogation room."

"I'm pretty sure I've never been to Philadelphia in my life. I don't know how my blood got on that jacket," she looks over at Mac. Although his face remains emotionless, she sees in his eyes that he believes her.

"We still need to talk in more detail," Scotty tries to lead her to interrogation.

"Can I get these results to Lindsay first?" Mac nods, and the two men follow her into the layout room. "Linds, Adam got a match in CODIS to the DNA we found. Get Don and pick this guy up."

"Why aren't you coming?" Lindsay looks behind Stella at the two men.

"It's a long story," she leaves and follows Mac and Scotty into an interrogation room. They sit on one side of the table and her on the other.

"Can you tell me where you were on the night of August 18, 1979?" Scotty asks.

She frowns. "That was twenty-eight years ago; I have no idea what I was doing then except trying to avoid getting injured by my foster parents at that time."

"They had hurt you before?" Mac asks, a little surprised.

"Not particularly that pair but others. I think that date was shortly after I moved to my… third set of foster parents, I guess it was. The last one had locked me in a closet for a week and only fed me once a day when I corrected his grammar."

Mac has to avoid looking at her so he doesn't imagine her as a child; he had known she didn't have a good childhood but he didn't know it was this bad.

"Do you recognize this woman?" Scotty puts a picture on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, she was my second foster mother. Her husband's the one who locked me in the closet. A couple of times she would try to sneak food to me when her husband was gone but the other kids would always tell him."

"Is it possible you killed her in revenge for keeping you locked up?"

"No. If I wanted revenge, I would've gone after her husband; he was the one who punished me. She didn't agree with him and the severity of the punishment. I think she was afraid to stand up to him," Stella looks over at Mac for comfort, but his expression is blank. "Why do you think I killed her because my blood was in that alley with her? Did you consider that maybe I just happened to be with her when someone killed her and that they tried to hurt me too? Or maybe she was returning the jacket to me, and it had blood on it because her husband had beaten me when I was wearing it."

"Stel, you said you'd never been to Philadelphia before; how would the jacket have gotten there?"

"I was eight years old when she was killed; to a kid that young, do you think Pittsburg and New York look a whole lot different?"

"Detective Taylor, I left the file with all her past guardians' names and addresses in your office. Would you mind getting it?" When Mac leaves, Scotty turns back to Stella. "You know something. I will charge you with murder if you don't tell me what it is."

"Do you have a picture of this jacket found by the body?" she knows she has to confess or she'll be put in jail. He hands one to her. "I… I was going to run away with her. She came to get me one night, pretending to be from child services so my foster parents would give me up. She didn't have to pretend; any one of them would have given me to her even if she was a man who wanted to rape me. We took a train from Grand Central Station to somewhere in Philadelphia, making plans of our new life together. She was the only person who ever cared about me; I cared about her too. It was dark out as we walked down the street. This man just came from nowhere. I ran as fast as I could to get away but he caught up. While we were running, he kept swinging this knife at me. It cut my back the one time, but I didn't stop. The scar is still there if you want to see it. I had actually ran in a circle and ended up in the alley where we first saw him. She was just laying there. I… I was afraid to touch her. My jacket must have fallen off as I tried to climb into the dumpster when I heard him coming. I ran away when I was sure he was gone and found some playground. I must have passed out there because I was in the hospital the next morning. Because they couldn't find a guardian with me, they ran my picture through the system and got a match. I was taken back to New York to another foster family. Since then, I have only cared for Mac as much as I cared for her. I was too afraid of losing someone I cared about again."

Mac enters, having heard most of her story from the observation room. After handing Scotty the file, he says, "I trust you won't be charging her with anything. I have to go take care of something else. Excuse me."

Scotty opens the file and gives her her birth certificate. "I have other bad news."

"This is all in Greek. Why? I was born in New York."

"You were born in Athens. Your mother brought you here shortly after and put you in foster care. Detective Bonasera, this isn't exactly your fault but you don't have a green card or anything. In order to stay here, you have thirty days to become a citizen or marry a citizen."

**A/N: The only thing I can say is this story probably isn't very accurate in what actually happens, but I wrote it anyway for the whole citizen thing. I can't for the life of me remember where I got the idea from. This one has a happy ending for once. And I don't watch Cold Case so I don't know what Scotty is like. Over the next week I'll have the last two chapters up for you guys. I gotta go fix my mom's iPod. Please review. Hope you like it so far.**


	2. Plans and Promises

**Chapter 2: Plans and Promises**

Furious and confused, Stella storms into Mac's office and thrusts the paper at him.

Not wanting to get her angrier, Mac takes the paper and looks at it. At first, he thinks it is upside down, but when he flips it over, he still can't read it. "Would you like to tell me what this is?"

"My birth certificate."

"Can you read this? I have absolutely no idea what it says."

"Yes, I can read Greek."

"And why is your birth certificate in Greek?"

"I was apparently born in Athens."

"So…?"

"I have to leave the country because I'm not a citizen and have no green card or whatever that makes it legal for me to be here."

"I thought you told me you've lived in New York your whole life."

Stella sighs, "I thought I had. That Valens guy gave me this and said I was born in Athens. My mom brought me here soon after I was born and put me in foster care."

"Why don't you apply for citizenship?" he suggests.

"That takes months to get through. I only have thirty days before they force me to leave. How come the damn Mexicans who get through the border can stay but someone who has spent their whole life here minus the first week or two can't? Life isn't fair."

"You definitely have to leave then?" Mac asks, not sure what he'll do without her by his side.

"Looks like it. The only way I can stay is if I get married within the thirty days. Or if I get pregnant by that time, which will never in a million years happen unless I try now."

"Don't worry, Stel. We'll think of something," he stands up and puts his arms around her. "I won't let them take you away."

"And how do you plan on stopping them?" she looks up at him.

"I haven't figured that out yet." They laugh together, not letting go of each other. "Your results came. I put the envelope on your desk."

"Come find out with me," she walks to her office, keeping a strong grip on his hand to steady her nerves. Mac stands behind her as she opens the envelope, hands resting on her shoulders. "Negative," she whispers, turning around suddenly to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for all your help, Mac. I wouldn't have made it through these past ten weeks without you."

"Yes, you would have," he hugs her back. In silence, they stand there together, treasuring this friendship now when it might soon be taken away. "I heard you tell Detective Valens what happened."

"I had almost completely forgotten about that. I figured they would never find out I was there when no one showed up to take me away after I got back to New York. If she hadn't been identified, they still wouldn't know that I was there."

"I understand now why you would never talk about your childhood. Until I heard what some of your foster parents had done to you, I never realized how bad it actually was for you. I'm sorry."

"Mac, you didn't do anything. My mother was trying to do me a favor; she thought being an orphan here would be better than in Greece. I don't know that that's true. If she hadn't brought me here, though, I would've never met you."

There is a knock on the door, and Mac and Stella quickly separate as Scotty enters. "Sorry for interrupting. My flight leaves soon. It was nice to meet you both, and thanks for helping. Good luck with the citizen thing; I didn't mean to get you in trouble for that."

The three shake hands and say goodbye again before Scotty leaves.

Stella turns back to Mac. "I should go see whether Lindsay and Flack found the guy."

"And I should see how Hawkes and Danny are doing," Mac says. Neither of them move though.

Suddenly she comes up with an idea. "Why don't I make dinner for you tonight?"

"Really, Stel, you don't have to."

"Just come. I don't mind cooking."

"Okay," he agrees. "Seven alright?"

"See you then."

**Bad Can Turn Good**

After they finish eating dinner, Mac puts in a movie for them to watch.

"What are we watching?" Stella sits down beside him.

"Some horror movie."

"Don't you see enough blood and guts at work?"

"I just like to watch them to see how unrealistic the dead people look and to see how creative humans can be. Not very impressive lately. Plus, you might learn something about crime solving."

"Are you sure it's not just to scare women so they move closer to you? 'Cause I'll tell you now, I don't scare easily," she teases him.

"I'm fine with you next to me instead of sitting in my lap anyway, Stella. Claire… she would always have her face buried in my shoulder she was so scared." Mac tries to imagine what it would be like to have Stella sitting in his lap or to have her head on his shoulder with his arm around her.

Stella continues to watch the movie, not even flinching when things pop out. He tries to turn his focus back to the movie but it was very hard with a certain someone sitting beside him. Every so often he would sneak a glance at her and start daydreaming about being the one who comforts her, who holds her every night, who makes her smile; most of all, Mac wants to be the one that loves her.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she interrupts his thoughts.

"I want to make sure you weren't lying to me. I guess you aren't." All of a sudden he gets an idea, what he thinks is a great plan. But he didn't know how Stella felt about him. If he wants her to stay, he must take the chance, just not right now. He wasn't ready quite yet.

**A/N: You guys already guessed what was going to happen; it's not fair. How could you people already know? Or maybe it was just a guess because you know all my stories are MS. There's still one more chapter, obviously since she hasn't solved her problem quite yet. I don't know whn I'll post that but it'll be before Wednesday. I don't think I have anything else to say... how sad. I get to cook flan for Cinco de Mayo for next week in Spanish. I've never had it before, so hopefully it's okay. My brother has a soccer game Saturday and I should type since I have a whole other story written, but I don't feel like it. Plus it's not like it has to be done by a certain date. That's another song one; "Last Day of My Life". I still have to name the chapters though; I hate doing that. Well, I've got nothing else to say so please review. Thanks.**


	3. Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed**

Mac stands outside the door to the layout room, watching the woman inside work. His heart is beating about twice its normal speed, and he touches the velvet box in his pocket for reassurance. Stella wanted to stay here with him, and this might be the only way she can for now. This could work until she gets her citizenship and maybe, just maybe, it could be permanent if she returns his feelings.

Hawkes walks up beside him. "I can't believe she might have to leave us. You know, there are plenty of guys here that would marry her."

"We both know she won't marry just any guy," Mac answers.

"That's why you should ask her. I know she cares about you in that way, and I'm sure you love her too. Stella won't refuse you. Besides, if it doesn't work, you can get a divorce once she becomes a legal citizen."

He pulls the box out and shows him the ring. "Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it. Go on, Mac," Sheldon pushes him closer to the door.

Mac enters the room more confident than before. "Find anything?"

"Nope," Stella sighs. "We're never going to find this guy."

"Not with that attitude. But I think I know something that will cheer you up," he hands her the box.

She opens it and gasps. "What is this for?"

"I love you, Stel. I need you here with me, or I'll go insane. I'd like you to marry me, at least until you've become a citizen and can stay here legally. It might be the only way you can stay for now," he takes the ring from the box. "Will you marry me, Stella?"

"I… I don't… it's… you…," she is incapable of creating a whole sentence.

"I know this isn't the proper way to propose or get married but we only have twenty-eight days left. I mean it when I say I love you," he tucks her hair behind her ear and keeps his hand on her cheek.

"You… you'd really get married again and in such short time… for me?" she asks, surprised that someone cares about her that much.

"I'd do anything for you, Stella. We've known each other for over ten years; it's not like we just met."

"I… yes."

"You will?"

"Mac, I've had feelings for you ever since we met."

He takes her hand and slides the ring onto her finger. "I guess we have a lot of planning to do. How about I cook, or try to, tonight?"

"We don't even know if this is going to be permanent. I say we just have a few close friends and your mother at the wedding."

"And by close friends you mean…?"

"The four people behind you that are watching us," she points as he turns around. "Who else would there be unless we invite the whole department?"

"I've got a better idea. Let's just fly to Vegas this weekend and get married. It'd save a lot of money and planning," Mac suggests.

"The team would be devastated if we didn't put them in our wedding," she laughs.

"May 26. Gives us three weeks." He takes a step closer to her and puts his hands lightly on her waist, letting her back away if she is uncomfortable. "I… suppose we should… kiss."

"Taylor, you're moving too fast."

"Well. we have to practice so we don't make complete idiots of ourselves at the alter."

"I thought that's what the three weeks were for," Stella tries to keep a straight face but her eyes give her away.

Mac leans over to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she places her hands on his shoulders. Slowly they both lean in and their lips meet.

Not wanting to pressure her, he pulls back. "That was… ten times better than I ever imagined."

"I don't think I can thank you enough for this. I'm not sure what I'd do with you either."

"We both love each other. People get married when they love each other."

"They don't get married three weeks after getting engaged though."

**Bad Can Turn Good**

Mac's dream becomes reality: he has Stella curled up at his side, an arm around her with her head on his shoulder. Her eyes are closed, and he assumes she is sound asleep. Somehow in his dreams of their wedding night, it never ended up like this; they were supposed to be in some hotel bed far away from New York, not on the couch in his apartment. He turns his head to kiss the top of hers. "Sweet dreams."

"What time does the flight leave?" she mumbles.

"Ten-thirty."

"That's too early to get up."

"It was your choice to go to Hawaii, remember?"

"What time is it now?"

"Ten. Come on; I'll put you in bed," he picks her up and lays her down on top of the bed.

As he starts to leave, she speaks. "You're just going to leave me here all alone?"

"Do you mean what I think you do? I can wait if you're not ready; it's only been thirteen months since Frankie came after you," Mac walks back over to her.

"It's our wedding night; we have to," she sits up to kiss him.

"Let me go turn the lights out there off," he darkens the apartment before returning to her. "You want this on or off?"

"Off, but maybe you should turn on the bathroom light just in case we need to see."

Stella watches him take his t-shirt off as he comes back to the bed. She lets him pull her shirt over her head before pinning him to the bed with kisses. He takes this opportunity to remove her pants before rolling her onto the bottom and removing his own jeans, careful not to squish her.

"Under the covers," he parts his lips from hers to say, and they crawl underneath the sheets. Mac kisses her neck and shoulders, biting her skin softly as to not hurt her. As their undergarments come off, he reminds himself that she hasn't been with a man since over a year ago. His gentleness makes her fall in love with him again.

Once more Stella falls asleep in Mac's arms, right where she belongs. She dreams of their life together to come and children. The strong bond between them remains. Even though she was mad at him before, she silently thanks Scotty Valens for making her realize her love for Mac.

**A/N: This was a very predictable story. It would be funny if it actually happened. Hopefully not though because Mac is dating Peyton and probably wouldn't marry Stella. Now you get to read about me dissecting a rat in bio today. So my teacher was taking the rats out of this bucket thing and they were humongous and yellow. No one in my group wanted to touch it. We ended up sending up the one girl across from me because the other girl who sits next to me and I decided we did most of the work on this packet we have to fill out the day before and the other girl across from her wanted to cut the rat open. Once she rinsed it off she said it wasn't gross to touch any more. I wasn't elected the writter again, but we all ended up getting our hands dirty while trying to cut the dumb thing open. We were the slow group today. Tomorrow I guess we're going to take out the organs and stuff. My one friend that's in another group was really grossed out by the idea of dissection and seeing the rats just made it worse. She doesn't like to look at meat so it's a good thing the people next year are doing the pig; she's a vegetarian. Anyway, she had this gas mask thing on and sunglasses. I think she was the one who wrote for her group. Then she had to hold open the bag for someone in her group to put the rat in and it was really funny to watch. It's thundering. I gotta go. Please review. **


End file.
